


Don't Sweat the Small Stuff - Art

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Protective Bruce, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A worried Bruce takes Tony to his lab in order to give him oxygen.</p>
<p>(Commissioned artwork.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tiny Avenger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerravon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Sweat the Small Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188633) by [kerravon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon). 



> Other commissioned fanart for Kerravon, based off by a scene from her story 'Don't Sweat the Small Stuff'.


	2. A Tight Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's hugs, and then there's hugs....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last fanart inspired on Kerravon's stories, also commissioned. I had fun drawing them, I hope you like them. ^_^


End file.
